The Doctor and the Whovian
by Mad With A Box
Summary: The Doctor, alone once again, crashed into another universe. Our universe to be exact. I suck at summaries and the first chapter is short and isn't very good either, so try to stay with me. It'll get better I promise.
1. Chapter 1: the Doctor

1. The Doctor

**AN: this is my first fanfic (like... ever), so constructive criticism is always appreciated. By the way, my first chapter sucks, so you can only really get a sense of the story in chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who, and even if I did I'd probably give it to Moffat cause he could probably do a better job then I could. Anyway, this is set right after A Town Called Mercy. Enjoy!**

* * *

The doctor jumped over the stairs in the Tardis after having dropped Amy and Rory. He was alone again. He looked around the empty room, stroked the Tardis' controls and said "Guess it's just you and me again. At least you'll always be there." He fixed a bow tie, flipped a few controls and dematerialized.

He rematerialized into a stable orbit around a beautiful water planet, opened the door and sat in front of it with his lunch. It was storm season on the planet which covered the planet in swirling darker and lighter grays. He let his mind wander from Vincent Van Gogh to Thomas Edison. He was about to tell a very funny story about how he had told Edison flying a kite in a thunderstorm was suicide, when he realized there was no one to hear it.

While taking in the silence, a strange beeping noise coming from the console caught his attention. He stuffed the end of his sandwich into his mouth, closed the door and ran over to the console to see what was going on. He grabbed the monitor and his eyes widened as he took in the readings. He swallowed the chunk of the sandwich he had in his mouth and started flipping switches trying to fix the sudden irregularity in the engines before it was too late.

But he quickly realized it was already too late when the subtle beeping turned into a loud siren and the whole place started shaking. When it became clear his button pushing wasn't doing anything, he just stared at the console and screamed "_Stop it! Now! That's an order!_" Then, almost as if the engines heard him, it stopped. "Thank you," he said slightly confused at their cooperation. He flipped on the blue stabilizers, or rather the blue boringers as he liked to call them, just to be on the safe side. At that exact moment, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2: The Whovian meets the Doctor

2. The Whovian meets the Doctor…

**AN: This chapter came quicker than I had expected. Anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

Arianna Cooper sat on an uncomfortable hospital chair surfing the net for anything to distract her from the pain in her broken arm. She was stuck waiting for the doctor to come back to say she leave this horrible place with her arm in a cast and sling. When a nurse and a doctor ran past her with a stretcher, she had to do a double take when she saw who was on the stretcher. "Matt Smith. Matt. Freaking. Smith," she mentally screamed trying her best to stay composed. Fangirling right now would _not_ have been a good idea; especially since she had promised herself she would stay calm if ever she met a celebrity. They are human after all.

She chased after them, her left arm clinging her broken right, when she saw what looked like a wallet on the floor. She saw them slow down turn into a patient room, so she picked up the wallet and opened it. It turned out it wasn't a wallet after all; it was what looked like an ID case, except the supposed ID was just a blank piece of paper. Immediately after she opened it the words 'Help me, Arianna, help me,' appeared as if an invisible hand were writing them. The most surprising part of the whole thing was when the signature appeared: '-The Doctor'.

"Psychic paper" she breathed realizing who he truly was.

Forgetting her injured arm, she sprinted into his room to find nurses hooking him up to various machines and a doctor patching up his head in fresh bandages. "What happened?" she asked running to his side and grabbing his unconscious hand.

"I'm sorry, but you can't be here," said a sympathetic nurse taking her arm to pull her out of the room.

Arianna shook out of the nurses hold and went back to mysterious man's side and said, fake tears on the verge of spilling over "He's my fiancé. Please just answer my question!"

The doctor finished with the bandages and turned to her and said "Witnesses say he ran out an alleyway and then tripped and fell on his back. He suffered some mild head trauma which according to the witnesses was already there before he fell. We won't know the extent of the damage until he wakes up."

"Well, h-how long 'til he wakes up?" she said silently congratulating herself on the shakiness of her voice. All those improvisation classes were finally paying off.

"That's the thing, as far as we can tell, he should already be awake. His heart beat and blood pressure are fine. We can't see any problems," he said keeping his tone professional yet reassuring the whole time.

"I guess now we wait," she said nodding lightly, turning back to her mystery man. "Do you mind if I wait with him?" she said quietly and full of hope.

"No problem." He left and closed the door behind him. She hadn't even realized that the nurse had left.

She thought back to what the doctor had said when it hit her. "Heartbeat" she gasped. She put her ear to where his left heart should be and didn't hear anything, but when she listened to where his right heart should have been she heard a steady heartbeat. How the doctor hadn't noticed, she'll never understand.

In a matter of seconds, she had disconnected him from the heart monitor and connected it to read her pulse instead. She stood above him, ready to hit him like Martha had in "The Shakespeare Code" where she figured his left heart was.

As she mentally prepared herself to hit and, hopefully, save her childhood hero, the heart monitor started beeping faster. "Shut up," she mumbled, trying to calm her nerves.

Once her heartbeat was closer to normal, she fixed her imaginary bowtie with her good hand, which is harder than it sounds, and then slammed her two fists, mostly her left, into his chest like if she were staking a vampire from Venice.


	3. Chapter 3: The Doctor meets the Whovian

Chapter 3: the Doctor meets the Whovian

He shot up, feeling a pain in his chest, which he immediately regretted when he felt the throbbing pain in his head. His hand flew up to back of his head to try and quell the unusual pain in his head where he found bandages wrapped around his head. For the first time since he had woken up a good minute earlier, he looked around. He was in your average white and very clean hospital room. Then there was Arianna.

Arianna was jumping up and down at the bottom of the Doctors bed clinging to her broken right arm. He waved at her, trying to signal his presence, but she was to preoccupied cradling her arm as if it was her child to notice. When he cleared his throat however, she dropped her arm and look at him, a blush creeping into her cheeks.

"Hello…" she stammers nervously

"Hello," he said a little confused. "Where am I?"

"Montreal general hospital," she answered quickly wanting to get strait to the point. "Who are you?"

"I'm the doctor," he said, almost proudly.

'Doctor Who?' she almost asked, but she didn't have time. She felt obligation to help him in his time of need, even if he didn't know he was in need.

She looked around, saw a window and opened it. She couldn't believe her luck; they were on the ground floor. She turned towards him and said "I don't really have time to explain everything right now, but you are in an alternate universe where you," she pointed him up and down "are an actor who _plays_ the Doctor on a TV show."

He was completely still for a moment, letting it all sink in. "I see. What do we do?" he asked looking to her for advice. She was a little taken aback by his question since she kind of figured he would come up with some outlandish plan, but he looked a little helpless instead.

"Um, you'll hop out the window and get to my car, the little red Toyota over there," she said pointing out the window at the left side of the parking lot where her precious car sat "and I'll meet you there once I've signed out. Got it?"

"Quick and easy," he said getting up to get a better look at the window and the parking lot. "Two quick questions though: first of all, why do I have to escape?"

"I'm trying to avoid any awkward encounters with fans who might wonder what you're doing in Montreal when you should be filming in England."

"Fair enough. Secondly, where are my clothes?" he said pointing down to have her finally realize he was wearing a hospital gown.

She looked around and awkwardly handed him his clothes. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out the psychic paper and handed it to him saying "You'll probably want this back too."

They disconnected themselves from the various machines and turned off all of said machinery while doing so, so that they didn't make too much noise.

She quickly left him so he could get changed, while she went to be told she could leave.

She got into her car and waited watching the row of windows where he was supposed to come out from.

He pulled the bug screen out of the window which was simple enough because of fire regulations. He hopped out of the window and walked towards her car trying to look innocent while doing up his bow tie. He opened the driver side door and looked at her a little stunned while she mimicked his expression.

"Um..." he said "aren't you on the wrong side?"

"This is Montreal, as in Canada, as in North America, which means that the driver's side is the left side," she said in a very monotone voice.

"Oops," he said closing her door, walking around the car and getting in the other side.

She watched him buckle his seat belt, but when he turned to look at her she turned to face the front and scoffed saying "'Experienced traveler' yeah right."

"What? I have head trauma it's not my fault," he said pointing an accusing finger at her.

She pointed an accusing finger right back at him and said "Hey, this isn't your universe so you don't know how it works. Do you want help or not?"

There was a long pause where they just sat there staring at each other before he broke the silence saying "Am I at least a popular actor?" putting his finger down.

"Depends who you ask I guess," she said starting her car.

"What if I asked you?" he asked raising one eyebrow in curiosity.

"You'll see soon enough," she answered before realizing he would find out how big a fan she was the moment he walked into her apartment. 'Oh no' she thought silently to herself.


	4. Chapter 4: The Whovian's Hub

4. The Whovian's Hub

**AN: I'm sorry this one took 2 weeks instead of one but last week was the last week of my term so basically, it was hell. To make matters worse, all this week I've been battling writer's block(another form of hell). But I FINALLY finished, so here you go! _Thank you for being patient_.**

* * *

There was an awkward silence as she drove them to her place. She pulled up to her building, turned off the ignition and said to him "This might sound weird, but—"

He cut in lightheartedly saying "Um, I travel in time and space and I've just fallen into a different universe. How much weirder could this get?"

"Trust me, it'll get weirder," She muttered making him raise an eyebrow. "I was just wondering what the last big thing that happened from your point of view was."

"Like big big or small big?" he asked playfully.

"Small big will do," she said with a little smirk.

"Well the last thing would probably have to be when I visited Mercy in Nevada. It's a sweet little western town that was harboring an alien fugitive who had one of his victims chasing him."

He was about to continue, but she stopped him saying "Weird."

"What?"

She looked back up at him and said "it's just that that was the last episode that aired here."

"That is weird…" he said looking back towards her building. There was a long awkward pause seeing neither of them knew what to say. "So, you going to invite me in or what?" he asked with a huge smile, breaking the silence.

They took the elevator up to the fifth floor where her apartment was.

She unlocked her door, but before opening it, she looked at him embarrassingly and muttered "don't judge me."

She opened the door and he walked in first. After taking a few steps inside he stopped. "You're… a fan," he said very surprised.

"Ta-DA…"

Her walls were peppered with her favorite articles from Doctor Who Magazine, her favorite forum pages and two of her Doctor Who posters: one of David Tennant and one of Matt Smith. She had other posters too, but it was the doctor who ones she was starting to regret.

She walked over to the Matt poster and very carefully pulled it off. She then rolled it and put it in the pile of posters she hadn't hung yet deciding she'd deal with that once it was all over.

He had started walking around even stopping to read a few of the articles. She stood behind him and asked "You like?"

He turned to face her and was at a lack of words. "It's a lot to take in."

She nodded understanding. She had never been in such a situation before but she was empathetic so she understood others and their problems. "It's been a long day. Falling out of your universe must have made you hungry. How about I cook you something?" she asked kind of excitedly. Even if she wasn't very good at it and she _refused_ to be a stereotypical woman, she'd be cooking for **THE DOCTOR**.

"Let's see…"he said walking over to her kitchen and going through her fridge. His shoulders slumped a little as he closed the fridge door and turned to her. "I thought you were a huge fan."

She gestured towards the walls asking "What could possibly make you doubt my fan-hood?"

He pointed back to her fridge stating "No fish fingers or custard"

She rolled her eyes at him and grabbed her coat. "I'll go get some if that's what you want."

"Get ice-cream too!" he called back to her.

She laughed a little at his immaturity and closed the door behind her. She quickly reopened the door to call to him saying "don't touch anything!" before re-closing it and locking it.

He waited to hear the elevator ding signaling its doors opening before opening her laptop.


	5. Chapter 5: Fish Sticks and Custard

5. Fish Sticks and Custard

**AN: Hey guys!**

**I get the feeling I'm writing the Doctor wrong, so if you happen to have any tips and/or advice don't be shy and feel free to PM me! **

* * *

When she walked back into her apartment carrying her groceries, she was shocked to find her new friend using her laptop.

She scampered over to it, putting the groceries on the coffee table on her way over, and grabbed it away from him. He had been reading tumblr posts about a town called mercy. "What do you think you're doing? Do you _want_ to find spoilers?"

He looked a little stunned as she logged out of her user. Realizing she forgot to log out of tumblr, she was halfway through typing her password with one hand, about to log in again, when she turned to him again. Even though he looked like a young time lord caught with his hand in the intergalactic cookie jar (or at least what she imagined that looked like), she just had to ask "How did you find my password?"

He smirked a little relaxing into her swivel-y office chair. "I have to admit 'bowtiesarecool123' isn't the best password. At least it wasn't my first guess, which was 'thetardisissexy' just in case you were wondering, which I'm sure you were as an open… whovian," he said the last word in a way that suggested that he was trying it out, finding that it rolled off his tongue quite nicely.

She awkwardly finished up on her precious laptop and changed her password to something that wasn't Doctor Who related. As she was doing this, the Doc felt a little useless, so he started cooking the fish sticks.

When she joined him, he picked up the empty box of fish sticks and said "I wanted fish _fingers_ not _sticks_"

She let out a light laugh taking the box from him saying "It's the American equivalent," walking over to her recycling bin and throwing out the box after reading out the time it should take to cook.

* * *

Their diner was rather uneventful. They laughed; they talked (mostly about her); and they ate plenty of fish sticks and custard. She talked about how her broken arm was getting her 2 months off waitressing so she was planning on focusing on the novel she was trying to write.

Once they were done, He started to drink the custard when she interrupted him saying "Wait!" making him stop "Could I have some?"

He put the bowl down, pushed it her way and said "knock yourself out".

"Says the man with the bandages wrapped around his head," she said playfully. He gently pulled the bandages off and threw them into the garbage can after checking for fresh blood on his scalp. She then proceeded to drink the whole think earning her the Doc's smile and a custard mustache.

They then proceeded to have ice cream for dessert while he told a great story about how he was the inspiration behind ice cream. They did the washing up and then ended up chatting on the couch.

After they were done exchanging bad jokes, she told him, bringing a more serious subject to their conversation "I think we should go looking for the Tardis tomorrow morning after a good nights sleep."

He looked around her small colorful apartment and made her a proposition "How about you go to bed while I read more about my alter ego."

Rolling her eyes, she got up and got him a spare blanket and pillow putting them on the arm of the couch he was sitting on. "My place my rules. Now go to bed."

She brushed her teeth and changed into her pajamas while he took off his jacket and bow tie. She turned off all the lights while he used the bathroom. Even though she got comfortable in her cozy queen sized bed, she couldn't sleep since she could hear him shuffling underneath his covers.

"Sleep!" she ordered him through her open door. The shuffling then stopped.


	6. Chapter 6: Pancakes

6. Pancakes

**AN: I'm SO SORRY that this took 6 months instead of a week… I honestly don't know why it took me so long. I'd like to thank everyone who stayed with me and has been waiting patiently! Without further ado: ENJOY!**

* * *

Arianna woke up to the sound of her phone's alarm. She rolled around trying to find the source of 'An Awful Lot of Running' by Chameleon Circuit. Once she had dealt with the music, she rolled off the bed and, still in her pyjamas, headed into her kitchen to make coffee, but when she left her bedroom, she saw The Doctor making them pancakes. She quickly ran back to get dressed in a random yellow blouse and a pair of jeans.

Feeling a lot more secure, she walked out into the kitchen. "Um, why are you making pancakes?"

"Cause you don't have a waffle maker. Who doesn't have a waffle maker?" he replied, turning to look at her for the last part.

She decided to ignore his question and ask her own "How did you know when I was getting up?" she asked frowning, confused.

"Siri" he answered simply.

She looked down at her phone in thought. "My phone is locked."

"Oh, yeah. I soniced it. But don't worry, it probably didn't affect much," he stated waving away any other questions she might have had. He then looked up in slight realisation "You may want to check that all your music is still there..."

She rolled her eyes and put her phone in her pocket. She knew when she signed up to help him he'd leave a mess in her home and her heart. He was growing on her. Not that she didn't already love him from watching the show.

"So what's your plan for getting the TARDIS back?" she asked while she started to brew a pot of tea.

He flipped a pancake, and then answered "I honestly don't know. I don't exactly have a way to 'hail' the TARDIS."

"You're telling me you can lock it like a car, but you can't call for it?"

"I never really thought I'd need it"

"You always need it."

He searched for something to reply, but couldn't think of anything better so he simply said "Shush!"

"Well we know that not all same rules from your universe apply here, so why don't you just... try?"

"Nah..." he said, shaking his head.

They discussed various ideas over delicious pancakes, but they figured none of them would actually work.

She washed up while he took a shower (interuniversal travel is a very strenuous activity).

She noticed he had left his sonic screwdriver on the counter. 'What's the harm in trying?' she thought to herself. She pointed the sonic at the middle of her living room and pressed the button while thinking 'summon TARDIS'. She heard a familiar noise as a blue box appeared in her apartment.

The Doctor came running out of her bathroom, dripping wet, wearing nothing but one of her towels. He was greeted by his favourite blue box and his new friend's triumphant smile.

"Alright, you were right," he admitted defeat with a smile.

* * *

**AN: I originally wanted to call this one 'A Time Lord's Breakfast' but I decided 'Pancakes' was better ;) I'll be updating soon I hope. Sorry for the wait.**


	7. Chapter 7: Something Blue

Chapter 7: Something Blue

**AN: Since my last one took SO LONG, i figured I'd give you all a treat by uploading the new one really quickly. I honestly don't know if I'm gonna have a schedule, especially since school is going to be getting hellish again pretty soon. but for now, ENJOY!**

* * *

The Doctor went back to the bathroom to finish his shower. As soon as he had left the room, Arianna took 52 pictures of the beautiful blue box sitting in her living room.

She uploaded them onto her computer in a folder labelled 'If Ever Sad'.

The Doctor came out of the bathroom with wet hair wearing his suit and bow tie. He walked out dramatically and adjusted his bow tie. "Right—" he started but was abruptly interrupted by Arianna.

"No, mom, I'm fine. I have Dana here with me. She's taking care of me," she said trying to reassure her mother over the phone.

"Who's Dana?" blurted the Doctor.

"No, no, there isn't a boy here with me, that was just Dana trying to perfect her impression of the 11th Doctor," she said quickly trying to repair the little mess he made, not that she really minded. "Yes, I'll tell her it's realistic," she laughed quietly.

Arianna concluded her phone call as he circled his time machine.

She leant against the wall watching him stalk his prey.

"Why did she come?" he asked her, stopping to lean on the corner of his box closest to her.

"My mom?" she answered, clearly confused.

"The TARDIS. She doesn't come when I call her, but she did for you."

"Maybe I'm special," she shrugged.

"Maybe…" He pulled a key out of his pocket. He inserted the key into the door's lock and turned it slowly and dramatically.

She walked towards him bit by bit trying to compose herself so that she wouldn't be grinning like an idiot. She was failing.

He finished unlocking the door and turned towards her saying "Are you ready?"

"Are you kidding? I've been ready for this moment since my dad showed me the show."

He pushed the door open and motioned for her to go inside. She walked in and took a good look around. She struck by the inexplicable beauty. There was so much potential for adventure and exploration in what looked like a simple blue box from the outside. While all of these thoughts bounced through her human mind, she heard herself say "It _really is_ bigger on the inside"

"Yeah…" he chuckled as he walked up the steps to lean carefully on the console while he watched her walk around as she tried to burn every detail of the room into her brain.

She looked back at him frowning, confused. "It's darker than I was expecting."

He took a quick look around and noticed the same thing. He pulled the monitor towards himself.

"Does that mean something's broken?" She walked towards him to look at the monitor over his shoulder which was displaying schematics she didn't understand.

He pushed the monitor away so she couldn't see it. "I can fix it," he said poking her nose to distract her before he ran off to the part of the TARDIS under the console and her feet. "You coming Arianna?" he called out.

Arianna took one last look around as she called back "Wouldn't miss it."


End file.
